Dreams Come True
by dureninmyheart
Summary: Kim Heechul, pemuda yang selalu bermimpi buruk tentan sahabatnya, Hankyung dan mimpi-mimpi tersebut selalu kenyataan. Apakah mimpi tersebut sampai membawa sahabatnya itu ke Surga? One Shoot, HanChul   RnR


**_Dreams Come True_**

Cast :

- Kim Heechul a.k.a Kim Heechul

- Hankyung a.k.a Hankyung

- Sabrina S.R a.k.a Kim Rina

-Sulli f(x) a.k.a Sulli

And the others….

Enjoy my story, gomawo..:)

* * *

><p><strong><em>When your dream come true, you'll crying..<em>**

Kim Heechul, biasa dipanggil Heechul hanya seorang siswa SMA berparas cantik yang bekerja di sebuah café. Dia Memiliki sahabat dekat, bernama Hankyung yang berasal dari China. Walaupun mereka berbeda Negara dan bahasa , mereka tetap bias bersahabat dekat dan bercengkrama bersama. Hankyung sebagai sahabat Heechul juga sangat menyayangi kedua adik Heechul, Rina dan Sulli. Mereka berempat suka berjalan-jalan mengitari Seoul bersama-sama. Di sisi lain, Heechul suka diselimuti oleh mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk itu selalu mengangkut soal Hankyung…

Malamnya, Heechul mengajak kedua adiknya ke rumah Hankyung. Mereka ingin mengajak Hankyung pergi menonton konser TVXQ di Seoul. Hankyung setuju dan akhirnya mereka menonton konser tersebut. Sulli dan Rina pulang duluan karena mereka ada les. Tinggalah Heechul dan Hankyung di jalan. Mereka menunggu taksi untuk pulang. Akhirnya, ada taksi yang mau berhenti dan mereka naik ke taksi tersebut. Setelah turun dari taksi, Hankyung mengantar Heechul pulang karena rumah Heechul sangat jauh dari rumahnya dan dia khawatir Heechul kenapa-napa karena selama ini, Heechul suka diganggu oleh orang tak dikenal. "Terima kasih karena sudah mau mengantarku…..". kata Heechul. Hankyung tersenyum, "Sebagai teman, kita harus saling menyayangi dan menjaga kan?". Kata Hankyung. Heechul tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Hankyung. "Hati-hati ya…!" kata Heechul dengan wajah khawatir. Hankyung berkedip yang menandakan bahwa dia nanti akan baik-baik saja.

Esoknya di sekolah, Heechul tak melihat Hankyung. Dia bertanya ke teman sekelas dan mereka tidak tahu keadaannya. Heechul mulai khawatir. Sepulang sekolah, dia langsung mengunjungi rumah Hankyung. Ibunya membukakan pintu dan kaget akan kedatangan Heechul. "Tante, apa Hankyung ada dirumah?" Tanya Heechul. Ibunya hanya bisa berwajah murung dan menundukkan kepala.

"Heechul..anakku…ada di Rumah Sakit…sepulang mengantarmu, dia diserang oleh orang tak dikenal dan mereka mengambil hp dan dompet Hankyung. Kepala Hankyung dibenturkan ke tembok dan mukanya penuh bekas pukulan keras…" kata ibu Hankyung sambil menangis dan cara bicaranya bergetar-getar. Mendengar itu, Heechul langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit.

Dilihat ada dua orang yang Heechul kenal di depan ruangan nomor 130, yaitu Sulli dan Rina. Wajah mereka penuh dengan perasaan khawatir dan terlihat jelas mereka habis menangis. "Sulli! Rina! Mana Hankyung?" Tanya Heechul. Dengan tangan bergetar, Rina menunjuk ke arah ruangan nomor 130 tersebut dan Heechul langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Dilihat Hankyung berbaring lemas, dengan kepala diperban dan tangan yang di gips. Hankyung menoleh kearah Heechul. "Ah, sudah kuduga kau datang. Padahal aku mau merahasiakan ini padamu. Maaf ya.." kata Hankyung menyesal. Heechul langsung duduk di kursi dekat ranjang tempat Hankyung berbaring dan dia menangis.

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau tahu kamu seperti ini, aku harusnya memanggil taksi untuk mengantarmu pulang!" isak Heechul. Hankyung hanya tersenyum.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Tenang saja…" kata Hankyung yang malah membuat Heechul tambah menyesal.

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, Heechul langsung berlari ke rumah dengan wajah memerah dan mata membengkak karena habis menangis. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara orang berbicara, "Kemarin orang asing itu bodoh sekali ya, dengan gampangnya kita pukul lalu diambil hp dan dompetnya." Dan dibalas oleh orang disebelahnya, "Iya, lalu hanya dengan satu benturan dia langsung kalah! Hahahaha!". Mendengar itu Heechul langsung menghampiri dua orang itu. Heechul langsung berdiri didepan kedua orang itu. "Ulangi kata-kata kalian tadi…" kata Heechul. Mereka berdua hanya bisa diam terpaku antara bingung atau terpana melihat kecantikan Heechul. "Ada apa ya?" Tanya mereka berdua.

"Jadi kalian yang membuat Hankyung terluka?" amuk Heechul sambil membanting kedua orang itu.

"Sekali lagi kalian melakukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin..bersiaplah untuk mati! Dia temanku! Jangan sembarangan membuat dia terluka!" kata Heechul lalu beranjak pergi. Kedua orang itu hanya merintih kesakitan karena dibanting Heechul. "Sial! Harusnya kita tidak membicarakannya!" kata orang itu.

Sesampainya dirumah, dilihat Sulli yang duduk termenung memandang Televisi yang menampilkan berita tentang kekerasan yang dilakukan kedua orang yang sama kepada orang lain. 'Ternyata mereka benar-benar seorang teroris! Aku harus berhati-hati!' batin Heechul. Dilihat lagi dikamar Rina, gadis itu sedang duduk dipojokan kamar. Heechul langsung menghampiri dia. Heechul tahu, adiknya yang satu ini jauh lebih sensitive dibanding Sulli. "Masih sedih, adikku?" Tanya Rina. Rina mengangguk pelan. Heechul langsung memeluk adik kesayangannya itu. "Tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis lagi! Tabahlah, dia akan baik-baik saja!" kata Heechul menenangkan adiknya. Adiknya hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk. Heechul tahu, didalam hati Rina terdapat perasaan sulit untuk menerima perlakuan orang-orang itu terhadap Hankyung. Heechul lalu menenangkan adiknya dan mengelus kepalanya. Heechul langsung beranjak dari kamar adiknya menuju mereka berdua juga merasakan sakit…Hankyung, kenapa kau seperti ini?' Heechul menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok. 'Ini bukan mimpi kan? Kumohon, buatlah ini menjadi mimpi! Aku tak mau ini benar-benar terjadi!'.

Esoknya, Hankyung masuk ke sekolah dengan balutan gips dan perban dimana-mana. Banyak murid-murid yang bertanya-tanya keadaan Hankyung yang memperihatinkan. Hankyung hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Hanya jatuh dari tangga.".'Jadi, ini bukan mimpi ya?' Batin Heechul. Heechul hanya bisa memandang Hankyung. Sebelum pulang, guru Homeroom Heechul menyuruh semua murid untuk berhati-hati karena banyak teroris yang mengincar nyawa dan uang mereka karena mereka masih remaja. Heechul teringat wajah kedua teroris tersebut dan Heechul mulai berhati-hati. Dia pun berjaga-jaga dengan pulang bersama Hankyung. Mata Heechul yang tajam bisa membantu penjagaan.

SREK! Ada suara-suara aneh keluar dari balik pohon. Heechul melirik sebentar, terlihat seseorang membawa pisau. Heechul langsung menggandeng tangan Hankyung dan berlari. Dua orang dari balik pohon yang tak lain adalah teroris yang dulu pernah membuat Hankyung terluka mengejar mereka. Mereka berdua berlari..berlari sampai jalan buntu. Dibelakang jalan buntu, ada sebuah kolam renang milik tetangga. Tapi, diatas temboknya diberi kawat tajam dan pecahan kaca. Lalu, Hankyung menggendong Heechul ala bridal style, dan melompati tembok itu. Kaki Hankyung tersayat kawat hingga berdarah. Mereka menjatuhkan diri ke air sehingga para teroris bingung harus kemana. Mereka pun terjun ke dalam kolam renang.

"Hankyung? Kenapa kau melompat lewat tembok? Kita bisa menghancurkan kaca dan melepaskan kawatnya dulu!." Gerutu Heechul pada Hankyung yang semena-mena.

"Dibanding kita berdua dilukai, aku tidak mau itu terulang lagi."

"Tapi- Haah~ keras kepala!" Kata Heechul menghela nafas panjang. Mereka langsung keluar dari kolam dan meminta maaf karena sudah membuat keributan. Mereka pulang dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Karena besok hari libur, mereka bermaksud untuk diam di rumah Heechul yang sederhana. Tentu saja kedua adik Heechul sangat senang karena ada teman main. Jika ingin keluar, Heechul harus menyamar menjadi perempuan dan Hankyung harus menggunakan topi, masker dan kacamata supaya tak diketahui kedua teroris itu. Malamnya, Hankyung tidur di kamar Heechul bersama Heechul. Mereka saling memeluk. Mereka saling memeluk bukan berarti mereka menyukai sesame jenis, mereka saling melindungi satu sama lain dari nyamuk. Tentu saja terjadi perang antara dua pemuda dengan sekawanan nyamuk menyebalkan.

"Sial, ini nyamuk jatuh cinta sama aku! Sejak aku pindah ke sini, selalu saja ada nyamuk!" keluh Heechul. Sebenarnya,itu deritanya. Kenapa dia tidak menggunakan Sofel atau Baygon untuk membasmi fans-fansnya? (promosi)

Malamnya, Heechul bermimpi. Saat mereka berdua sedang ingin bermain salju, ada seorang anak kecil ingin menyebrang. Tak ada yang peduli dengan anak itu. Heechul menghampiri anak itu dan menuntunnya menyebrang. Tiba-tiba, sebuah truk yang pengemudinya mengantuk mengendarai truk itu dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga tak bisa mengerem. Karena panik, Heechul tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa memeluk anak itu dan diam. Melihat itu, Hankyung berlari menghampiri Heechul, mendorong mereka berdua menjauh dari jalan dan…."HANKYUNG!" Heechul terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Tentu dia lega, karena ini hanya mimpi. Dilihat Hankyung masih tertidur dengan pulas. Tapi, dilihat dari jendela. Salju. Ya, sekarang, Korea Selatan mendapat hujan benda putih halus yang dingin. Heechul jadi teringat mimpi buruk itu lagi.

"Selamat pagi.." kata Hankyung yang masih mengantuk. "Pagi, mau makan apa?". Tanya Heechul. "Apa saja.." jawab Hankyung. Lalu, Heechul beranjak dari kamarnya menuju kamar adik-adiknya. Dia membangunkan adik-adiknya yang hari ini harus pergi sekolah. Heechul membuat sarapan. Dia membuat nasi goreng, telur dan roti. Setelah sarapan, Heechul dan Hankyung mengantar kedua adiknya ke sekolah. 'Semoga mimpi itu tidak terjadi!' batin Heechul.

Setelah mengantar mereka, Hankyung mengajak Heechul bermain salju di taman. Heechul mau-mau saja, seakan dia lupa dengan mimpinya yang serupa dengan kejadian sekarang. Heechul melihat ada truk yang oleng dan didepannya ada anak kecil memegang balon. Dengan sigap, Heechul berlari kencang ke arah anak itu. Heechul memeluknya dank arena panik, Heechul diam di tempat sambil memeluk si anak. Melihat itu, Hankyung berlari menghampiri Heechul dan menariknya ke tepi jalan. "Hoi Pak! Jangan mengemudi kalau ngantuk! Bahaya tahu!". Tegas Hankyung. Si pengemudi langsung sadar dan meminta maaf lalu pergi. Sekejap Heechul ingat mimpinya. 'Untung tidak sama dan kenyataan..' batin Heechul lega. Tapi, Tuhan mengubah takdirnya. Saat mereka menyebrang untuk kembali bermain, truk berisi bongkahan batu menabrak mereka berdua. Bukan, menabrak Hankyung. Heechul yang barusan didorong Hankyung langsung pingsan ditempat melihat sahabatnya terkapar tak bernyawa.

Esoknya, pemakaman kerabatnya dilaksanakan. Suasana duka sangat terasa. Mengapa tidak? Selama hidup, Hankyung sangat ramah, baik dan jujur. Jarang sifat dan perilaku buruk yang ia buat kecuali membawa buku **porno** ke sekolah, dan itu juga ajaran dari Heechul. Heechul hanya berdiri dibelakang orang tua Hankyung. Ia tertunduk. Hatinya sakit dan dia sangat sedih. Tentu saja, pemuda tampan itulah yang selalu bersamanya. Tak ada kesedihan saat bersamanya. Hanya bahagia dan senang. Hankyung adalah segalanya. Orang tua Hankyung berterima kasih kepada Heechul karena menjadi sahabat dekat Hankyung selama ia hidup. Sang ibu yang sudah dianggap Heechul orang tua sendiri menepuk pundak Heechul dan menenangkannya. "Jangan lupa berdoa, semoga anakku berada di surgaNya.

"Jangan sedih, dia tidak mau ditangisi, ya?." Kata ibunya Hankyung. Kedua adik Heechul memeluk sang kakak yang tengah bersedih. "Kak, aku tahu kamu sedih. Kita juga sama, kita kehilangan kak Hankyung. Aku tahu perasaan kakak. Benar kata orang tua kak Hankyung. Kita harus mencoba menerima kepergiannya, ya kak?" kata Rina sambil memegang tangan Heechul erat. Heechul memandang adiknya dan tersenyum pilu. "Terima kasih, aku sayang kalian berdua…!" kata Heechul sambil memeluk kedua adiknya. Esoknya, Heechul bermimpi Malaikat Maut menjemputnya dan kedua adiknya. Di mimpinya, ia dan Rina tertabrak mobil, sedangkan Sulli terkena serangan jantung. Mereka meninggal di hari yang sama. Siang hari, mereka bertiga sengaja menyetak foto mereka berempat dan menyruhnya ke pemakaman Hankyung.

"Aku menyayangimu, sobat!" kata Heechul. "Semoga kakak disana bahagia!" kata Rina. Esoknya, mereka bermain ke taman. Mereka bersenang-senang karena sudah lama tidak bersenang-senang seperti ini. "Ah, Handphone-ku jatuh disana!" kata Rina sambil menoleh ke jalanan. Dia segera mengambilnya. Rina tidak sadar, ada mobil didepannya. Heechul dan Sulli otomatis berlari ke arah si bungsu dan melindunginya. "JANGAAAAAAN! RINA, AWAS!" teriak Heechul sambil memeluk Rina. Rina yang baru sadar, langsung mencoba menarik Heechul untuk lari. Tapi, terlambat. Mobil Jaguar itu menabrak tubuh mungil Rina dan Heechul. Saat melihatnya, Sulli hanya berteriak minta tolong. Sulli lupa, ia memiliki phobia darah yang akan membuat jantungnya berhenti seketika. Melihat kedua saudaranya terkapar tak bernyawa dengan darah berceceran kemana-mana, jantung Sulli berhenti berdetak dan ia meninggal. Orang-orang berkumpul menolong mereka bertiga. Dan, mereka bertiga menyusul Hankyung didunia sana. Mimpi-mimpi pahit Heechul, terkabulkan oleh Tuhan. Takdir pahitnya yang menimpanya dan orang-orang terdekatnya harus bisa ia terima. Permainan takdir yang menyedihkan ini berakhir dengan kematian.

-Fin-

* * *

><p>Gaje, udh tau kok…tenang! Udh endingnya kayak paantau pula..wakakakakaka! Review ya, plis...nanti kalo yg pertama kali ngeripiu saya kasih ff sesuai request..mukakakakakak! XD<p>

Gomawo~ ^^


End file.
